vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zenith Longinus
|romaji = Zenisu Ronginusu|other_names = Holy Spear of the Ending World Prison Spear of Destiny Holy Spear Holy Spear/Lance The Ultimate Longinus The Beginning Longinus The Ultimate Ancient Gear The Ultimate Holy Spear|type = Ancient Gear (Top-Tier Longinus) Holy Relic|forms = Deus' Silver Will Dawn Polar Night Longinus Götterdämmerung|abilities = Extension Light Energy Projection|wielder(s) = St. Longinus (Original Wielder) Cao Cao (Current Wielder)}}Zenith Longinus, also known as the Holy Spear of the Ending World, the Prison Spear of Destiny and the Spear/Lance of Longinus, is the first and most powerful Longinus and the same spear which St. Longinus used to stab Jesus Christ. It is wielded by Cao Cao, former leader of the Hero Faction. Appearance Zenith Longinus is an ornate spear with a dark blue rod, and is more extensive than regular spears. It features golden metal decorations, in the shapes of arrow tips, that spiral around in a double helix pattern. The decorations finish at the top of the rod of the spear which features a white circle, which is completely empty, and has a cross that fills in the circle, but not completely. There is a small silver stump which features four protrusions, two on the left and the other two on the right. The tip of the spear is silver, and similar to the rod of the spear is longer than other types of spears. Strangely, the tip of the spear is sometimes shown to have the bottom left of it colored black with the rest being the usual silver, while other times its completely silver. Summary The Zenith Longinus is one of the Holy Relics known as the [[wikipedia:en:Holy Lance|'Holy Lance']] alongside the True Cross, Holy Chalice, Holy Nails, Crown of Thorns, and the Shroud of Turin. A spear that was said to have pierced the side of Christ as he lay on the cross, wielded by a Centurion named Longinus, according to legend, who gave the weapon his name. The spear is one of the holiest objects in existence, having been blessed by the blood of Christ and making it an extremely powerful and effective weapon against Vampyres, Demons and beings related to darkness. Zenith Longinus is a Ancient Gear, and gave its name to all Ancient Gear capable of slaying Gods. One of the nineteen Longinus created by the God from the Bible, Zenith Longinus is considered to be one of the biggest "bugs" in the Ancient Gear system, having world-class powers that could destroy the world when used in the wrong hands. It was wielded by Cao Cao until Volume 12 when Indra confiscated it and sent Cao Cao to the Realm of the Dead before escaping with it. By the end of Volume 16, Indra returned Zenith Longinus to Cao Cao after he came back from the Realm of the Dead. Abilities Zenith Longinus is a bladed spear that is capable of killing Gods and Buddhas. It can also be used to kill Nobles, Vampyres, Satans and Demons due to its holy abilities as a Holy Spear. It can create an energy blade that is made up of powerful Holy energy that can vaporize an Ultimate-Class Vampyre or Demon with ease. It can also extend and retract according to the wielder's will. It has shown to be capable of shielding the wielder against fatal attacks, and split powerful energy blasts with a single slash. It can also release enormous torrents of pure light that are capable of easily vaporizing Vampyes and Demons and other beings of darkness and cause massive explosions. As a High-tier Longinus, it has the potential to destroy the world. Forms Deus' Silver Will Deus' Silver Will ( ), also known as the Holy Spear that Incarnates the Pure Night, is the original Overdrive of Zenith Longinus. It has yet to be shown in the series. Dawn Polar Night Longinus Götterdämmerung Dawn Polar Night Longinus Götterdämmerung '''( ), also known as the '''Twilight Holy King’s Heavenly Artillery Enveloped in Brightness Which Brings the Dawn of the Polar Night, is Cao Cao's Sub-species Overrdrive of Zenith Longinus which creates seven orbs called the Seven Treasures (七宝 Shippo), each having a different ability. The seven orbs each have the same appearance, making it hard for the opponent to differentiate between which ability is going to be used by the wielder. The seven abilities are as follows: *'Chatsuka Ratana' ( ), also known as the Wheel Treasure, has the ability to destroy weapons. *'Itsutei Ratana' ( ), also known as the Female Treasure, completely stops the special ability of women for a short time. *'Atsusa Ratana' ( ), also known as the Horse Treasure, has the ability to teleport a person the orb touches. It can also be used on Cao Cao himself, allowing him to teleport to the place of his choice. *'Mala Ratana' ( ), also known as the Pearl Treasure, has the ability to send an attack sent towards the user to another direction. *'Hatsutei Ratana' ( ), also known as the Elephant Treasure, grants the wielder the ability to lift up what the orb touches. *'Kahabatei Ratana' ( ), also known as the Householder Treasure, creates warrior-like existences and acts in the same way as Blade Blacksmith's Overdrive: Blade Knight Mass. *'Balinayaka Ratana' ( ), also known as the General Treasure, a strong attack with high destructive powers. The strongest ability of the seven. It seems to have some sort of restriction on how often it can be used. It was speculated that it needs some sort of requirement for activation. The first four abilities were shown in Volume 10, while the last three abilities were shown in Cao Cao's fight against Arthur in Volume 11. According to Cao Cao, the Dawn Polar Night Longinus Götterdämmerung is still incomplete. Truth Idea The Truth Idea ( ), also known as the Brightness of Supremacy, is a forbidden form exclusive to Zenith Longinus which is similar to the Juggernaut Drive. Azazel calls it "The Dying Will of the God of the Bible". Also, like Juggernaut Drive, it requires a chant to activate it. The chant goes as follows: : O Spear, Great Spear. The true Holy Weapon which pierces through God. : Bridge the ambition of the Kings of Domination sleeping within me and pierce through the gap of the Seventy Two Kings. : You. Announce the will, and turn into a glow. According to Cao Cao's explanation, Truth Idea's effects depend on God's will in the Holy Spear and absorbs the wielder's ambition of this spear, and by responding to how strong the opponent is, it will create many effects and miracles which will be different depending on what the will chooses such as granting an absolute power to destroy the opponent or a blessing to the opponent to capture their hearts. In Volume 21, it can repel a great number of mass produced Evil Dragon and cause immense pain to Apophis an immensely powerful Evil Dragon. Trivia * Götterdämmerung means "Twilight of the Gods", and is the German Translation of "Ragnarök". * Ratana means "jewel" in the Pali language. * Deus means "God" in Latin. * In Volume 9, Fionn calls the Truth Idea the Overdrive for Zenith Longinus but in Volume 11, Azazel claims that it is the "Will of the God from the Bible" and is different from the Overdrive. Category:Divine Relics Category:Longinus Category:Mythological Figures Category:Weapons Category:Items